Remember
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: What if during "Andre's Horrible Girl" Cat got hurt during the earthquake? What if she had temporary memory loss? How will everybody handle Cat not remembering them? Multi-Chapter *Completed* :
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: This is my third multi-chapter story. I hope you like it : ) Chapter one **

"Earthquake!" Jade yelled. "Okay, everybody down and cover your heads" Beck warned as he grabbed Cat and covered her head.

"Beck, what about Coober?" Cat asked. "I need to go save him" She tried untangling herself from Beck's arms.

"Cat, no!" Beck exclaimed trying to hold her back. Cat ran to protect Coober, a piece of the roof fell on her head and she fell on the floor unconscious.

"Cat!" Beck yelled rushing to her, shaking her. "Cat, answer me" he said frantically. The earthquake stopped. Mr. Gibbons walked in. He saw Cat and called 911.

The ambulance came and carried Cat away. "No, Cat" Beck called while the ambulance drove away. Without second thoughts Beck ran to his car and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Beck sat outside the emergency room, waiting for everyone to arrive. Jade dropped Robbie off because he had a family emergency. Tori had to make sure her family was okay. The only one that came on minutes' notice was Andre.<p>

"Is she okay?" he asked as soon as he walked in. Beck shook his head. Andre sighed and took a seat next to him. The doctor came out. "Any of you boys related to Ms. Valentine?" he asked.

"I'm her boyfriend" Beck said. "I'm her best friends" Andre said. "Is any of her actual family here?" the doctor asked. "No. They are on vacation" Beck said. "Okay" the doctor said. He looked at his clipboard. "She has no major injuries. She seems okay, physically. But she might suffer from temporary loss"

"For how long?" Beck asked. "Not sure. My guess is a week, maybe two. Her head got hurt really bad" he said. " She woke up about two minutes ago. She is transferring rooms now. She will be in room 2C0D" The doctor answered.

"Thank you, Doc" Andre said. "Okay to room 2C0D" Andre said. About 3 minutes later, they found the room. Beck opened the door to see Cat scared and confused. He wanted more than anything to run to her and give her a hug, tell her things will be okay. But he knew it will scare her more.

" Hey, Cat. You okay?" he whispered walking to her. "Who are you?'' she asked.

He walked to her bed and kneeled beside her. "I'm Beck. Beck Oliver"

"Beck?" she asked. Andre walks in. "Hey Lil' Red "Cat scooted away from the two boys.

"Who are you? Who is little red?" she asked.

"I'm Andre. Andre Harris. I knew you since we were 13 years old. "he answered softly.

She shook her head, letting the information sink in. Her head started to hurt. She cried, she didn't want to be in pain. "What happened?" Beck asked. "My head hurts" she whispered, wiping her tears.

"It's okay" he said soothingly. Jade ran in. She hugs Cat. "Oh My God, Cat! Are you okay?" she asked.

Cat squeaked in fear and scooted away almost falling off the bed. Andre caught her.

"Jade" Beck whispered pulling her aside. "She has temporary memory loss. You have to be more….gentle" Beck said struggling for words.

"What you don't think I can be gentle?" she said, clearly offended. "No it's just that…you know what never mind" Beck said, walking towards Cat. She sat there, ignoring her head pain, by playing with her hair.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, frightened.

"You're beautiful. I'm your boyfriend" he said, the words sounded wrong, but he said them anyway.

"Oh, okay" she said braiding her hair.

"Do you remember anything about me?" he couldn't help from asking.

"Your name is Beck Oliver. You're my boyfriend and you live in a RV" she said.

'Repeat the last part?" he asked. "You live in a RV" she said questioningly.

Beck smiled and hugged her. "You remember something" he exclaimed happily.

"My head hurts" she whispered. " I don't like remembering things. My head hurts really bad" she cried. She hid her face into her pillow.

"Cat…" Beck trailed off, what can he say.

"I'm sorry" he said. She continued to cry into her pillow. "It hurts. Make it stop" she begged through tears.

Beck comforted her and held her hand. "It's okay, Cat" he whispered over and over again.

She fell asleep. He kissed her head. He got worried, but he decided to let her sleep.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later she woke up.<p>

"Beck?" she called. "Yeah?" he answered back. " Can you get Andre. Tell him I remembered something" She said. Beck shook his head and went to go find Andre. "Andre, Cat needs you" Beck told him once her found him and Jade in the hospital gift shop. Andre nodded. He walked to the room and went to Cat's side. Jade followed him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

" I remember how we met. I was 12 or 13. I was walking to the park and some boy cornered me, you saved me. He was trying to..he was.." she trailed off trying not to think of.

Andre hugged her. "You remembered" he said in joy.

"He was trying to do what?" Beck asked.

Everybody ignored him.

"Trying to do what?" Beck asked, his voice getting louder.

Cat covered her ears. "I'm under my bed" she whispered to herself.

"Beck, calm down. I'll tell you. Outside though" Andre said.

"Okay" Beck said walking outside.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Cat asked not wanting to lose the familiar faces.

'Don't worry we will be right back" Beck said reassuringly.

**a/n: Tell me watchya think. Review pretty please. The thing she remembered about Andre is from my story Little Sister, Lil' Red. **

**luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: I would like to give a shoutout to LittleMissVictorious, VcitoriousLover331, Digidstend Angel and Izzy, XannapooX, and Mooseluver18, who has reviewed, subscribed and favorited this story! Thank u!**

Cat watched the familiar faces leave the room. She turned to Jade. "Who are you?" she asked curious. Instead of answering Jade showed Cat a picture of everybody in the giant cupcake.

"Can you name the people in this picture?" she asked. "Um…maybe three people. Beck, Andre and you. But you haven't told me your name yet" Cat said. 'Try to remember" Jade urged. Cat closed her eyes trying to remember, but couldn't.

"I'm sorry. I can't remember." Cat said. 'It's okay. My Name is Jade. Jade West" Jade said.

"Who am I?" Cat asked. "You are Caterina Valentine. But you have people call you Cat." Jade answered.

"Do you remember anything about me or yourself?" Jade asked, hoping for answers. Cat closed her eyes, trying to remember. She started to cry. "I don't want to think" Cat said to her pillow. "It's okay, Cat" Jade said patting her back.

After about 5 minutes, Jade sat on the only available chair in the room. She texted everybody Cat was okay, and it was okay for them to visit. She got a phone call from Mr. Gibbons, he is going to pay for everything.

Andre walked in "Hey you girls want to-Jade cut him off. "Shut up! I think Cat fell asleep again" Jade said.

"Yeah, we spoke to the doctor outside. He said her head might hurt a lot and she is going to sleep often" Beck said.

Jade got a text. She faced the two boys. "Two things. One Mr. Gibbons is paying for the hospital trip. Two Cat parents and brother are snowed in somewhere."

_Ring Ring_! Andre checked his phone. "I'm going to pick Tori up" he said, getting ready to leave.

"Make sure you tell Tori Cat has memory loss" Beck said as he left. Andre shook his head as he left.

"Did she remember anything else?" Beck asked. "No. Her head started to hurt again" Jade said concerned.

"Yeah. We have to be extremely careful. We can't force her to remember. On top of her memory loss, she's sensitive." Beck said.

"Obviously!" Jade fired back. 5 minutes passed. 'She couldn't remember anything about me" Jade whispered. Beck sensed the sadness and sighed. "Jade, it's okay. It's only temporary. She'll remember" Beck promised.

Cat woke up. "Be-e-ck" she stuttered. Beck rushed to Cat's sighed. "Why am I here? What happened?" she asked.

"You were trying to save a dog's life" he said. "From what?" she asked, afraid of the answer. "From an earthquake" Beck said calmly. 'Is the dog okay?" she asked. Beck shook his head. "Then this injury was worth it" she said smiling.

'Hey Cat, you want to eat? I'm hungry" Jade said. "I'm not hungry" Cat said. "You haven't eaten in over an hour" Beck said. " I will get you guys food" Beck kissed Cat and left.

"Cat so d-" Jade stopped herself from asking if Cat remembers anything.

"What were you saying Jade. Jade, right?' Cat asked. Jade shook her head. " I meant to say did you have a dream?" Jade covered up.

" I had a dream I was walking in a pretty meadow with these beautiful flowers. Sunflowers, roses, lilacs. Then it started to snow. I was sad, all the flowers died of the cold" Cat said, her voice saddened.

Suddenly Tori runs in and gives Cat a hug. "Cat are you okay?" she asked. Cat scooted away. "Why are you hugging me?" she asked scared. Andre ran in. "Wait Tori, remember she has memory.." he trailed off once she saw the scene.

Tori walked to Andre. 'Sorry" she said. 'It's okay person" Cat said with a smile.

"Hey Cat" Andre waved. "Hi Lil' Red" Cat said waving back. Andre smiled and bit his lip trying to hold back a laugh. "No Cat, I call you Lil' Red" Andre said. Jade laughed. "Oh, hi Andre" Cat said. "Hey Lil' Red" he said giving Cat a hug.

" Who is the girl?" Cat asked. "Tori, she is the girl who hugged you" Andre said. Cat looked confused. "I thought the girl who hugged me was Jade?" Jade made a sound of disguise. "Ugh! You think I'm Vega what a nightmare!"

"No, this is Tori" Andre explained. " Oh, kk" Cat said still confused. "Do you remember anything about her?" Andre asked.

"her locker" Cat said with closed eyes trying to remember. " Make it Shine?" she said it as if was a question.

Tori cheered and gave Cat a hug. " Okay. I have one question" Jade said standing up. "Why is Cat remembering things about everybody else but me?" Jade yelled as she stormed out, wanting anyone to see her cry.

**a/n: what? Jade with emotions beside anger? I never heard of such a thing? : ) I had to add some drama. Hope you like to chapter **

**luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Chapter 3! YEAH! Thank you to LittleMissVictorious and Digidstend Angel and Izzy for commenting on both chapters so far : ) Also sorry I haven't updated in like two days. It's spring break for me, and my brain is all confused with the days**.

"Jade?" Beck called making sure it was her. He just came back from the cafeteria. He ran up to her, making sure it was her. He never saw Jade cry. He dropped the food while he ran.

" Leave me alone!" Jade said trying to sound angry but her voice cracked.

"What's the matter?" Beck asked.

" It's stupid. Just go back. Tori is here and Andre is back. Oh..yeah, Cat remembers everybody and everything but me!" Jade ended bitterly.

" Ok" Beck took a deep breath. " she knew you the longest. So maybe everything about you takes time to remember since there is so much"

" yeah, maybe" Jade said. She fixed her mascara. " if you tell anybody about me crying. I'll kill you" she threatened getting up and going back inside.

* * *

><p>" Why is Jade mad? Is she mad at me?" Cat asked.<p>

" No, she isn't mad at you. She's just upset about you being hurt" Andre said trying to comfort her.

" are you sure?" Cat asked.

" I'm sure" Andre said.

Jade enters the room, taking her seat. Ignoring everybody.

" What happened?" Tori asked

" Nothing Vega, just go back to your lame phone" Jade said fiercely

"it is not my fault!" Tori yelled defensively.

Cat covered her ears. " Guys, your scaring Cat" Andre said.

" Yeah Vega you are scaring Cat" Jade said with a smirk.

" Shut Up Jade" Tori said.

" What?" Jade yelled, getting in Tori's face. Andre separated the girls. "Stop fighting. For Cat" Andre said. Everybody looked at Cat who was on the verge of tears.

" Fine, for Cat" Jade said walking towards Cat. Tori took Jades seat. Jade tried to calm Cat.

" Where is Beck?" Cat asked.

"He dropped the food on the way up" Jade explained.

Andre's phone went off. " It's a text from Beck. He is going to McDonalds. Anybody want anything?" he asked.

"Get two twenty pieces. Between you, me, Tori and Beck, forty nuggets should be done." Jade said. "What about Cat?"

"Beck is getting her a happy meal" Andre answered.

Cat looked confused. "What's a happy meal?" she asked.

"You'll see" Andre said.

"Okay" Cat said.

" Oh I got a text from Robbie. His mom needed him to repair something. He is coming to visit you tomorrow Cat" Tori said.

" Who is Robbie?" Cat asked.

"Try to remember" Tori said.

Cat closed her eyes and tried to remember. She started to cry. "My head hurts" she whimpered.

"Cat, I'm so sorry" Tori said giving her a hug. "It's okay, Tori" Cat said wiping her tears, trying to be strong.

"You can sleep if you need to Cat." Jade said. Cat shook her head. "I would feel bad. You guys came here for me, and most of the time I'm sleeping"

" Cat please go to sleep" Jade begged. 'It's for your health"

"Okay" Cat said drifting off to sleep.

Andre waited to make sure Cat was sleeping. "What happened at Cat's mom's boss house?"

Jade explained the story, Beck tried to protect Cat and warned her, but she cared too much about the dog.

Andre nodded listening to the story.

"Only Cat" he said.

* * *

><p>Beck came back with the food. "Hey, guys" he greeted. He put all the food on the table nearby. He also brought a laptop.<p>

"She just fall asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, took some convincing" Jade said. "What?" Than Jade explained how Cat felt about her sleeping all the time.

"Only Cat would worry about other people while she is the one hurt" he said.

"She will be okay at school, right?" Tori asked concerned.

"She has us. She will be okay" Beck said trying to convince himself more than anybody else.

"Yeah, if anybody takes advantage of her memory loss I will happily punch them in the face" Jade said.

"Understandable" Tori said. "You are Jade"

'What's that supposed to mean?" Jade asked. "God, I'm starting to sound like Cat" she said under her breath.

"It's just you are Jade and you-" Jade cut Tori off.

"Look Vega I don't need you telling me who I am" she yelled.

'Why are you guys arguing?" Everybody turned to the voice. Beck hugged Cat. "I brought lunch" he said.

"Oh right, there is food" Andre said, going to the table taking out the food.

Tori and Jade went to eat. 'You want to eat, Cat?" Beck asked.

" Um..sure" Cat said. "Beck, what is the laptop for?" she asked curious.

"I figured since remembering hurts, maybe watching videos from the slap will help you" Beck answered.

"What's the slap?" Cat asked.

Everybody gasped.

**a/n: hope you liked chapter 3 : ) review pretty please**

**oh yeah, the ending of chapter two meant to say not wanting anyone to see her cry.**

**luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Hi! It' Chapter 4 Time! Thank you to my constant reviewers who inspire me to write, LittleMissVictorious and Digistend Angel and Izzy : ) Also to ppl who reviewed, sub, and favorite this story THANK YOU! Luv and chocolate 4 everybody! Also sorry today my school did a cleanup service for the community, took up most of my day. **

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Cat asked, seeing everybody's reaction.

"Oh, nothing. Just open your happy meal" Beck suggested so Cat wouldn't be worried.

Cat opened the happy meal. Her face lit up. "Oh! An eye patch! I love to play pirates!" she exclaimed happily.

"Thank you "She turned to Beck and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Cat" he said glad she was happy.

The nurse came in. " It's getting kind of late. You kids should be getting home. I can only allow one person to stay" she said.

'I'll stay" four different voices said.

"I'll give you guys time to think about it" she said generously.

"Thank you" Beck said closing the door. Then he faced Jade, Andre and Tori. "I'm staying"

"Agree. She needs you the most" Jade said. Everybody looked at her in shock. " Look, this is for Cat" she said.

"Okay, call first thing in the morning, please. I'll be worrying" Andre said. "Yeah, please call" Tori finished.

Andre hugged Cat. "Night Lil' Red. Sweet dreams" Cat hugged him back. " Good night Lil-" She cut herself off. "Andre" Andre smiled.

"Feel better. See you tomorrow." Tori said as she gave Cat a hug. "Bye Tori"

Tori and Andre left. Jade gave Cat a hug. "Bye Jade. I'll try to remember" Cat promised.

"Don't worry, just feel better, okay?" Jade said. Beck smiled seeing the soft side of Jade, he was happy she was being nice to Cat. Jade left. Now it was just Beck and Cat.

"Okay, Cat. You eat your happy meal and I will set up the laptop to watch videos" Beck said scooting the chair closer to Cat.

They watched videos until it was mid-night. Beck leaned on the hospital bed and Cat leaned on his chest. She fell asleep with Beck's arms wrapped protectively around her.

* * *

><p>Cat woke up with Beck's arm around her. She saw the laptop on a video of her at Jade's house.<p>

A nurse came in. "Good Morning, sweetie. Once" she looked at Beck's visitor sticker "Beck wakes up I'll help you get you ready, you're going home"

Cat smiled. "Okay, thank you" Cat said running her hand through Beck's hair.

Beck woke up when the nurse left. "Morning, sunshine" he greeted Cat with a kiss. "Morning, Beck"

"What happened?" he asked once he saw Cat packing up her stuff.

"Oh, I'm going home today. Do you mind telling the nurse to come. She told me to get her to help me get ready" she rushed, happy to be out hospital.

"Okay. I will" Beck walked out of the room. "Excuse me, nurse. Cat is ready to be taken care of" Beck said.

"I will be there shortly" she said about to walk into the room.

"Oh can you tell her to call me when she is ready. I'll get the car ready" Beck said.

"Sure, do" she said. "Oh" Beck turned to the nurse. "Here is a sample bottle of pills for her head pains. You can get the actual sized ones at a pharmacy." She said giving him a small pill bottle.

"Thank you" he said putting the bottle in her pocket

* * *

><p>Cat exited the hospital and entered Beck's car with a smile on her face. "What are we going to do?" she asked excited to start a new day.<p>

'Whatever you want. Today is your well-earned day to relax. No remembering. Just you and me" he declared.

"Yah!" she cheered. She kissed Beck, before they drove off.

**a/n: chapter 4! I hope you enjoy. Okay, after this weekend I can only update during weekends, cause weekdays I have school. Review pretty please**

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Hi! It's me Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx! Just want to say thank you, again for reading this story! My story journal Jamie isn't doing so well. So knowing people like this story makes me feel better : ) enjoy chapter 5**

Cat let out a tried sigh and she threw herself to Beck's bed. "Best day ever" she whispered to the pillow.

"Glad you had fun" Beck said with a smile. Beck laid down next to Cat, holding her.

"Thank you for making my day" Cat said, facing Beck.

"You're welcome" he said "Did anything we did, make you remember things?" he asked, not helping his curiosity.

" I remember kissing you for a film made by Dale" she said, playing with his hair.

"Hm..the things you remember" Beck said. Cat kissed him.

"Beck, do you have the pills?" Cat asked randomly.

"Yeah, why? You okay?" he asked, worried.

"I think I need them. I have a weird feeling in my tummy" she said.

"That's love, Cat" Beck said. Cat smiled. "Only you can make pain turn into something as wonderful as love" she said gazing into his eyes.

"Only you can make me feel that way" he said.

Cat kissed Beck again, but then she pulled away quickly. " I remember something. When we helped Tori with her acting for playing a troubled girl. Jade rang the doorbell and I was like doors are like presents. Then later on you whispered to me, only you can turn something like a door into something wonderful"

Beck smiled at Cat's accomplishment. Cat jolted up and grabbed her head. "My head, it hurts" she said almost starting to cry.

Beck got worried. He sat up. He wished Cat's accomplishments of her memory slowly coming back didn't come with pain. It hurt him to see her like this.

"It's okay, Cat. I'll give you you're pills you'll be okay" Beck said, taking out the pills from his pocket and giving it to her.

Once she calmed down and took her pills Cat laid down again. 'Sorry for ruining our moment" she said.

"You didn't ruin anything. Just you being here made things perfect" Beck said.

Cat smiled than feel asleep.

* * *

><p>"Cat, time to wake up. We over-slept "Beck said, trying to wake up Cat without worrying her.<p>

Cat woke up dazed and confused. 'Beck? Where are we going?" Cat asked wondering why she was being woke up in the morning.

" It's time to go to school. I messaged Lane and he said go to him if you need to take the pills. He told all your teachers that if you need anything, to go to him. He promised me he would get me out of class if anything" Beck rushed getting ready for school.

"Okay" Cat said nervously. Cat got ready for school. It was like the first day of school all over again. Everybody was by her side in all her classes.

Homeroom and 1st period was with Beck. 2nd period was with Andre. 3rd period was with Tori. 4th was with Jade. 5th was lunch, everybody was in that class. 6th was Robbie. Then 7th was Beck again. Throughout the day Cat slowly regained some of her memory.

Once school was over everybody met up outside of school, in the parking lot.

"Hey Lil' Red how was your day" Andre asked.

"Good. Everybody was really nice. My head hurt a little after lunch during 6th period. I went to Lane and took some pills. But besides that everything was fine" she said.

"What? You went to Lane and nobody told me" Beck said.

" I didn't want you to worry" Cat said.

"Worrying about you is what Beck does best" Jade said.

"True Chiz" Andre said, not helping but to agree.

" Of course Cat hurt while she was with Robbie" Rex said.

"Hey! She was with you too!" he yelled at the puppet.

"Was I the one questioning her every 5 minutes?" Rex asked, rudely.

"Robbie!" Everybody but Cat and Rex yelled.

"Guys it's okay. He wasn't at the hospital" Car said defending Robbie. She felt bad for him. Rex is mean , sometimes.

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I didn't see her at the hospital like everybody else" Robbie said.

" I didn't get to see her" Rex said offended.

"You are not human, you don't count!" Jade yelled.

"You guys want to head to the RV, it's hot outside" Beck suggested.

"kk" Cat said holding Beck's hand as she leads him to his RV.

Everybody entered the air conditioned RV. "You guys remember the last time we were all here?" Tori asked taking a seat next to Andre. He put his arms around her shoulder.

'Yeah, we were dying of heat and Cat was having the time of her life with a bunch of guys" Andre said.

"When was that? I'm sorry. "Cat said apologizing for something she didn't remember.

" It wasn't your fault" Beck said as Cat took a seat on his lap.

"Ugh seeing you guys all lovey dovey make me sick" Jade said.

Robbie puts his arms around Jade. "Since we are the only ones not dating maybe we sho- Jade elbowed his stomach.

"Ow!" he screamed he feel to the ground.

" Are you okay Robbie?" Tori asked.

"No" he answered getting back up.

Andre laughed and Tori couldn't help but to laugh too.

"Okay. You guys want to watch more slap videos?" Beck asked.

" I love watching videos! I learn and remember so many things!" Cat cheered happily.

"Any video request?" he asked.

**a/n: okay, I have an awesome idea! What video do you think they should watch to help Cat? I already wrote about them watching "Strangers on a bus". Any request? What slap video do you want Cat to watch? I'm open to any ideas : ) I will dedicate the next chapter to you if I use the idea. I will use all ideas. I just thought this would make the story more interesting , to see what videos you guys want. **

**Kk bye,**

**Luv and chocolate**

**-** **Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hi! Thank you to everybody who submitted ideas : ) I promise I will do all, just not all in one chapter. And whoa 6 reviews alone for the last chapter! Thank you : ) Oaky this chapter goes to Asuka Hara, Fallspring999 and Digidstend Angel and Izzy! Thanks for the ideas, this chapter was fun!**

"Any video request?" Beck asked.

"How about the one where I'm a hamburger!" Tori suggested, knowing Cat loved the video.

"Hey" Jade said with a smirk "Let's watch Cat interview cute boys. The one named Jesse" Everybody turned to her, she looked at Cat. "You know the one Cat kissed" Jade added knowing Beck would get jealous.

"What?" Beck asked bewildered.

"Just the play the video" Jade demanded. Beck looked up the video, for two reasons. He didn't want to get by Jade for not playing this video and two he was curious.

Everybody watched the video. When Cat asked Jesse what his favorite music note was and kissed him Beck paused the video.

He tried to see Cat, who was sitting on his lap, but failed. " Just one question" Beck said. Cat turned to Beck. "Um hm" Cat said, nervous. "What were you thinking?"

"OH!" Cat burst. "I remember that! I made fake party invitations to have cute boys come to my house" she said, giggling.

Everybody looked at her with either a shocked face or raised eyebrows. " Isn't that kind of.." Tori trailed off. "Dangerous" Andre finished. " No, the two I interviewed were cute" she said braiding her hair.

"It's okay. I don't want to worry you while you're like this." He whispered. I only have one more question" Beck said. Cat turned back to Beck, her eyes wide, wondering what the question was. "How come I wasn't invited?" he asked, mock hurt.

"You were dating Jade at the time" Cat said, feeling bad she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry"

Cat then turned to Jade and Tori. She smiled, wanting to make Beck jealous. "Wasn't Jesse so cute?" she asked in one of those high pitched super girly voices.

Tori played along. "He was so hot" Both Beck and Andre gave her a look. " I mean…no" Tori said. "He really isn't hot?" she said as if was a question.

Cat laughed. " Well that didn't work"

"What didn't work?" Beck asked.

"I was trying to see if you would get jealous" Cat said.

" Okay, this is boring me. Next video" Jade demanded.

"Tori the hamburger, right?" Robbie said searching up the video. "Yup" Tori confirmed.

They watched the video. Robbie, Tori, Beck and Cat laughed in memory.

Andre laughed and looked at Tori. "You're a cute hamburger babe" Tori blushed and hid her face.

Cat leaned into Beck. " Awww….we were so cute together" she said looking up at Beck.

"Hey Cat" Cat looked at Beck. "What time is it?" Cat smiled. "Dinnertime!" she exclaimed laughing at the end, remembering the happy moments.

" I remember after the video when we left Tori's we went to dinner" she said recalling a memory.

Beck smiled. "Yeah. You told me your brother almost got arrested again and you were going to be at the police station for hours. So I figured you should eat first" Beck said.

"Yeah, it was fun!" Cat exclaimed happily.

* * *

><p>Everybody was watching "Strangers on a bus" is an amusement. Well almost everybody was watching it in amusement. Jade was angry. She faced Robbie.<p>

" I told you not to post this! I look like an idiot!" she yelled.

" I think I looked weird, I was danced funny" Cat said trying to avoid hearing an argument.

" Are you kidding, look at me! What was I thinking?" Jade said.

" Oh, I know why you did it. I remember. I paid you twenty dollars to sing and dance with me" Cat said, remembering.

" You had her pay you?" Beck asked facing Jade.

" No. She asked me to dance with her in a video with Robbie. I said no. She said what if I paid you 10 dollars. Then I said make it twenty" Jade explained with a satisfied smirk.

" So if you want to get technical, I didn't make her pay me. I recommended she pay me more" Jade continued putting air quotes on recommended.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Cat's phone went off. She picked it up. "Maybe it's Jesse" Jade said. Beck's face was unreadable. Jade laughed. " Hello?" Cat asked. She paused. She covered the phone and held it to her side. " I don't know who it is" she said.

**a/n: Short, I know. Please don't hurt me. I just have two new story ideas ( one-shots) I want to type before I forget. Please review. And to** **Asuka Hara, Fallspring999 and Digidstend Angel and Izzy are you okay with what I did with your ideas? Is it was you expected? **

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Hi Hi everybody! It's me Summer, I'm really sorry I couldn't update yesterday, please don't be mad. This chapter goes out to LittleMissVictorious, Ameha Kay, and MariaLuvsYew ( who had the same idea). On to Chapter 7! Oh and the song Mirror by Lil' Wayne and Bruno Mars and What makes you beautiful by One Direction doesn't belong to me.**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Cat's phone went off. She picked it up. "Maybe it's Jesse" Jade said. Beck's face was unreadable. Jade laughed. "Hello?" Cat asked. She paused. She covered the phone and held it to her side. " I don't know who it is" she said.

Beck took the phone. "Hello" Everybody stared at him intensely wondering who it is." Oh hi, Mrs. Valentine" Everybody but Cat sighed a breath of relief.

"Hey that's my last name!" Cat exclaimed.

"Okay Mrs. Valentine, I will bring her home" Beck said, but then he whispered " she has temporary memory loss , so she might act a little…scared?" he whispered not sure what word to say. How does he describe her being scared of her own family.

Beck hung up the phone. " Okay Cat, your mom wants you home"

"kk" Cat replied getting her backpack and walking out the door.

"Wait, Cat. You don't have a car, where are you going?" Beck asked.

"Oh" she walked back inside. " Bye everybody" she said waving bye to everybody. Beck got Cat's stuff ready, her pills and all.

"Okay, ready to go" Beck said. " kk" Cat said leaving.

Beck waved bye and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Beck knocked on the Valentine's door. Mrs. Valentine opened the door. Cat looked at the house. " This place looks familiar"<p>

"This is your house" Beck said. "Oh, cool" Cat said, having no idea what to say. Dave, Cat's older brother answered the door.

"Hi, Cat!" Dave hugged Cat and spun her into the house. Beck walked in, looking for Cat's parents. He heard rushing footprints from the living room. "Dave you have to be careful with Cat. She isn't feeling good" Mrs. Valentine said.

Mrs. Valentine is where Cat got her looks from. She has the pretty big brown eyes. Her brown long wavy hair, is what Cat's hair is naturally.

Mr. Valentine came behind his wife. "Cat, you alright?" he asked his daughter.

"Yes. Who are you?" She asked, finding herself back with Beck.

"I'm your dad" he said softly, trying not the scare her.

"Oh and are you my mom?" she asked facing her mom. " Yes sweetie, I'm your mom"

"And you are my brother" she asked Dave who was flipping viciously through a photo album.

"What's the matter, Dave?" Mrs. Valentine asked worried. He ripped out a picture of the Valentine's on a family vacation.

" Do you remember? "he asked slowly to his little sister. Cat smiled. "I remember we went to the zoo! It was fun, we watched animals and we pet giraffes. That is when you bought me Mr. Longneck!" Dave smiled and shook his head.

'Um excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Valentine can I talk to you privately" Beck said.

"Sure sweetie what's up?" Mrs. Valentine.

"Okay. Mr. Gibbons said he is paying for the hospital bill and the doctor gave me pills in case her head hurts" he said giving them the pill bottle.

"Thank you, son" Mr. Valentine said. "Truly, thank you for helping our daughter" Mrs. Valentine said giving Beck a hug.

"Anytime Mrs. Valentine" Beck said. "Is there is anything else we need to know?" Mr. Valentine asked.

"Don't take her not remembering some things personally" he said with a hint of a smile.

Beck looked at Cat watching t.v. with her brother. " Cat " he walked up to her. "See you tomorrow babe" he said giving her a hug and a kiss goodbye. "I will pick you up tomorrow" he said. She shook her head.

He walked out the house. "Wait Beck" Beck turned to Cat. " Bye, Love you" she said blowing him an air kiss.

"Love you" he said. Cat walked inside the house.

Beck got in the car. He put on the radio

" _Mirror on the wall, here we are again. Through my rise and fall you've been my only friend_" Mirror by Lil' Wayne ft. Bruno Mars. He raised up the radio, he liked this song.

* * *

><p>Cat looked through the window of her bedroom, staring at the stars. She was always fascinated by stars. They always lite up the night sky. She loved that it was a huge connect the dot game in the sky. She would sit there for an hour making pictures. She sat there connecting star to star.<p>

She changed into her cupcake pajamas. She looked at the photos and teddy bears in her room. Memories floated back to her. But in her room, her magical world, it didn't hurt to remember. She felt at home.

Cat walked to her dresser, and put on the radio.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else"_ She blasted What makes you beautiful by One Direction.

She listened to the song until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Cat walked to the Grub Truck with Andre and Tori the next day.<p>

"So Lil' Red you want to watch more videos while we eat lunch?" Andre asked.

Cat shook her head yes. They ordered there food and sat to the table with Beck, Robbie and Jade.

Cat ran to Beck. "Hey Beck" Cat said giving him a hug. "Ready to watch another video?" he asked.

Cat shook her head, she was so excited. She loved watching videos. "Let's watch Cat's Random Thoughts" Robbie suggested.

"Sure, which one?" Beck asked getting his laptop on going on to the slap. "The newest one, with the theme song" Andre said.

"Okay" Beck said. He played the video.

From the video Cat said. "Come on, give up the juice" she said to the potato. Sikowits passed by. "Oh, I heard juice, is it the rare banana juice?" he asked.

"No, there is no such thing a banana juice" Robbie said.

"Exactly" Sikowits said walking away. "Okay then" Robbie said.

"What was I thinking? Potatoes don't give juice" Cat said giggling. "Oh right, my brother was trying to get juice from the potato that day. We sat there trying for a half an hour. Then we went in the fridge trying to get juice from everything. Then I got an olive and that weird red thing popped out and hit my head" she laughed. "It was so much fun!"

The bell rang. Everybody said bye and went their separate ways for their classes. Cat kissed Beck goodbye and walked to her locker and looked at the pictures on her locker. She smiled; glad she remembered where most of the pictures were taken.

**a/n: So I hope you like the chapter! The next update will be either next Friday (the day the Hunger Games come out! Can't wait!) or Saturday. I hope you like the story. And how long do you think this story should be? Cause wondering how long this story should be..Anyway review pretty please : ) I made this a special long chapter (the longest one in this story) since the last one is short. **

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxxx**

**p.s: thanks for reviewing everybody! **


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: Hi! Happy Saturday! You'll never guess what happened yesterday at school? I was fixing my pen and the spring got stuck inside my thumb. I saw the sharp edge of the spring in my thumb : ( it was painful. I learned an important lesson; I should never try to fix things. Thought I would share, cause it was just weird-funny at the same time. Oh, the new eppy of Victorious episode tonight! Shout outs will be after chapter 8**

Tori walked into her car, ready to pick up Cat from her house. The drive wasn't long about 10 minutes. Tori walked to the front yard and knocked on the door. Cat opened the door with tears in her eyes and yelled "I'm sorry" to her house before she left.

"Cat what happened?" Tori asked concerned.

Cat sniffled. "My dad got upset I forgot to give my brother his special pills, now Dave is sick and hurt because of me" she cried harder.

Tori looked sympathetically at her. "It's okay, Cat. School today will make things much better" she assured her friend.

Cat nodded, holding on to Tori's words, her head started to hurt already.

* * *

><p>Cat held on to her head, wondering why it hurt so much. She was walking to one of her classes, she know which one though.<p>

She was walking with Andre.

" So Lil' Red, you trying out for the play Robbie wrote?" he asked.

Cat shook her head confused. "Robbie writes plays?"

"Yeah, and songs" Andre said. "I also write songs, actually one of my songs are in the play"

Jade came out of nowhere and yelled "Hammer Time!"

"That bet is over" Andre said.

"Yeah, but it' still fun to watch" Jade said with a smirk. "So Hammer Time!" Jade played the song on her Pear Phone.

Andre hammer timed and Cat laughed in amusement. Beck walked behind Cat and wrapped his arms around her, picked her up from the found and spun her around.

"Hey babe" Beck greeted.

"Hi, Beck!" Cat squeaked in joy.

"Guess what today is?" Beck asked

"Um….Tuesday?" Cat guessed confused.

"No, well yes. I mean…well. Today is our 5 month anniversary" Beck said.

Cat looked sad. " How can I not remember something as important as that?" Cat asked herself in disbelief.

"It's okay. After school, I want to take you somewhere." Beck said.

"KK" Cat said excited.

The bell rang and Beck grabbed Cat's hand as they ran to class. He knew she hated being late

Cat entered her 5th period out of breath; it was on the other side of the school and up some stairs. Beck held the door for her as they entered the classroom just in time.

The second ball rang as they took their seats.

The science teacher walked in. "Good Afternoon, class"

Cat attempted to pay attention, but it didn't turn out well.

All she can think about is where Beck is going to take her.

The lunch bell rings and awakens Cat's from her thoughts.

Cat skipped to the Grub Truck and gets a turkey sandwich, Beck gets a burrito.

She took her usual seat at the table. "Wait, Cat. I want to take you somewhere" Beck said.

"We are going to miss lunch and the rest of school" Cat said.

" We'll survive. Let's go!" Beck said running to his R.V.

Cat followed him excited and worried at the same time.

"Beck, this is unlike you, you are the calm one. Right?" she asked uncertain.

"Yup. But not today" he said opening his R.V.

Cat entered and the R.V filled with bubbles and flowers.

Cat squeaked in joy and ran in Beck's arms. She kissed him. "Thank you!" she said all giggly.

She chased the bubbles with Beck and danced around with him to all her favorite songs.

Cat had a flashback:

_She remembered Beck knocking on the door, and the butterflies in her stomach when she opened the door. Beck was in a tux with a rose in his hand. Cat smoothed her pink-purple dress one more time and held Beck's hand as they walked to his RV to have their first official date. Beck opened the door and the RV was covered in candles and pretty music filled the air. A table was set with red velvet cupcakes. They ate the cupcakes together. Then after Beck brought a bubble machine and they chased the bubbles in the dark. _

Beck sat on the couch tried out. Cat jumped on him, and kissed him. She pulled away and looked at the RV she wanted to remember this moment. Suddenly she remembered what happened this morning.

" Stop! Stop everything!" she yelled almost crying.

Beck got worried. Cat started to cry and hid her face on a pillow.

"Cat. Cat look at me" He begged her. She looked up.

" What happened? One moment you were happy and next your crying" he said/

" Aren't I bi-polar?" she asked. " That is what my mommy told me"

He smiled, thinking it was so sweet how a 16 year old still calls her mom mommy.

" Don't distract me" Beck said, concerned again.

" I remembered this morning" Cat said, crying.

" Oh, Tori told me what happened." Beck said. " It's okay Cat. It is not your fault"

"Yes it is! I hurt my brother. I wish I could remember things. Why did this happen to me? I don't understand. Why?" she cried.

Beck held Cat as she cried. " It's okay, Cat. You'll be okay soon. I promise"

" Okay. I'm sorry I keep on ruining everything" she said.

" You're not ruining anything. Like I said before, just you being here makes me happy"

Cat smiled, she felt more at home in this R.V then she ever did at her house.

**A/N: what do ya think? Good so far? Bad? And WHOA 25 REVIEWS! Okay, so I have an idea. I want to know if you approve.**

**A song-fic: Paradise (by Coldplay): Cat Valentine always wanted to be a princess. When she grew up her kingdom crashed. But she always knew, she still had her paradise.**

**shoutout time: Thank you to:**

**MariaLuvsYew, XCandreLuvX, Asuka Hara, LittleMissVictorious, Ameha Kay, for reviewing last chapter : )**

**25 REVIEWS! WHOA thanks to everybody who has been reviewing : ) **


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: Hi Hi! This is chapter 9! I hope you like, this is the second to last chapter. Yeah, I'm extremely sad this story is coming to an end, but I figured I end it now. I have a great idea for an ending. Please don't be and, if you expected it to be longer. I'm sorry.**

Jade woke up, tried and annoyed. Today was the day she is carpooling with Cat and Andre to school. She quickly got dressed and drove to Andre's house.

"Morning Jade" Andre greeted.

"Morning, loverboy. Where's Vega she's usually with you?" Jade asked.

"She had to rehearse a scene at Robbie's last night. He is dropping her off to school" Andre answered.

"Jealous" Jade said with a smirk. "You know you are"

"No, can we please just get Cat?" Andre said, putting on his headphones.

"Okay" Jade drove to Cat's. She knew nobody would be home to drop her to school, today. She opened the door. "Cat! Rise and Shine Redhead!" she teased. Instead of hearing "What's that supposed to mean" there was only silence.

"Cat!" Jade ran inside the house, and looked all over. Andre walked in. "Where's Cat?" he asked.

"Would I be searching if I knew?" Jade yelled.

"Wasn't yesterday her and Beck's 5 month anniversary? Maybe she's with Beck" Andre suggested.

Jade growled in frustration and walked to the car. "Hurry up Harris!" she yelled while Andre took his time to walk to the car.

* * *

><p>Jade knocked on Beck's RV door. Beck hazily opened the door. After his and Cat's date they went back to school. . When school was over he drove back to his place. " I'm here to pick up Cat" Jade said.<p>

Cat walked to the door. "Jade I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you I'm at Beck's. You can go to school. Beck is going to drop me off today" Cat explained.

"It's okay, just call me next time. Gave me a freaking heart attack" Jade said walking away.

Beck turned to Cat with a weird expression. "You carpool?"

Cat shook her head. " I think I do"

"Well I guess I'm dropping you off to school day" Beck said.

"I guess so, too" Cat said.

"You ready to go. I mean all you have to do is change. All your stuff is here from last time"

"Oaky" Cat said.

She got ready, and Beck drove to school.

They reached the school 10 minutes before the class begins.

Cat runs to jump on Andre's back. " Hi Lil- Andre" Andre laughed.

"Sorry I keep on forgetting you call me Lil' Red" Cat said, she got off his back and she twirled to Beck's side.

" No prob" Andre said.

"So how was rehearsing with puppet boy last night, somebody was jealous this morning" Jade said.

"I wasn't jealous" Andre said.

Tori kissed him. "You're cute jealous" she said

"Well, than, I was extremely jealous" Andre said kissing her back.

"So you remember anything Cat?" Robbie asked.

"I mean, kind of. I know my name is Caterina Hannah Valentine. I'm 16. You guys are my friends. My brother Dave is special." Cat said.

"That's good" Tori said, smiling.

The bell rang and everybody went to Sikowits room.

"Morning fellow act-tors" Sikowits greeted.

"Morning Sikowits" Cat greeted.

"You know my name. I come to believe our favorite little red head restored her memory" Sikowits said.

Everybody gave him a look.

" No, she hasn't" Jade said.

"Restored her memory from what?" Cat asked.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

" You guys ask me if I remember things. I answer yes or no. I thought it was a game. Why did he say restore memory! Is something wrong with me?" Cat asked.

" Did you take your head pills this morning?" Tori asked worried about her friend.

"Yes" she answered softly.

"How many did the doctor tell you to take?" Robbie asked.

"One" Cat answered.

Andre scooted to Beck." Didn't the doctor say if she acts weird about her memory loss is because she overdosed on the pills?" Beck shook his head, putting the pieces together.

" Cat how many pills have you been taking?" Beck asked.

Cat stayed silent. " Cat?" Andre said. She stayed silent.

" Three" Cat said. " I was mad at myself. All of you guys were worried about me. I felt bad for you guys. I forgot a lot of things about you guys. You guys cared about me so much. I wanted to see if it would help my memory" Cat said.

" So let me get this straight" Jade said. " You risked your mental health for us?" not believing her own words.

Cat shook her head.

"You know her mental health is screwed up, even before the accident. What more damage can be done?" Rex asked.

" What accident?" Cat asked. "What happened to me?"

" Cat relax please. You're going to hurt yourself" Beck said.

Cat took a deep breath. " I'm sorry. I thought I was helping you guys" she ran out of the classroom.

Tori and Jade went to go find her, they knew she always ran to the girls bathroom.

They found her in the corner of the bathroom. " I'm sorry" she said. " I thought I helping you guys"

" It's okay Cat" Jade said.

" Let's go to class before the guys has a heart attack" Tori said.

The girls walk back to the class. Cat grabbed on to Jade's hand. " Is it me, or does everything seem brighter?" she asked.

" It's just you" Jade said.

Cat walked in the room.

" Well know that things are back to normal" he put quotation marks around normal. " Let's act"

" Cat, Robbie and Jayden on stage"

They walked on stage. He assigned everybody a part.

" Action!"

" Okay, everybody, we need to- Robbie cut himself off with a gasped.

Everybody started freaking out.

" Somebody call 911" Beck yelled.

Cat fainted.

**a/n: Dun, Dun, Dun. Well I hope you like this chapter. Review pretty please. Next chapter will be posted Friday or Saturday**

**luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: The last chapter,I really enjoyed writing this story. I wanna thank everybody who reviewed, and subscribed and favorited this story! I love you sooooo much! Thank you for your endless support and inspiration and ideas! Luv and chocolate 4 all! I honestly couldn't have finished this without you. Thank you! Okay on with the story…**

Everybody in Sikowits class rushed to the hospital to see if Cat was okay. Beck called Cat's parents and they came to the hospital.

Everybody waited, worried as ever.

Dave sat in a chair ripping magazines. " Is Cat going to be okay?"

Mrs. Valentine looked at her son, unsure what to say. She hugged him " Yes, she'll be okay."

Beck knew Cat's parents cared about her, but he knew he was the one most worried.

Somebody in Sikowits class walked towards Beck. " Who's the weirdo in ripping magazines?"

"Cat's brother. I don't appreciate you calling him a weirdo." He said, defensively.

" I'm sorry" the boy walked away.

Beck turned to Jade, Robbie, Andre and Tori. "She'll be okay, right?'

"She is Cat, she's been through worst" Andre said.

"Yeah, she has" Jade agreed.

"What can be worse than this!" he yelled.

"Trust me." Jade said.

"Thanks for the reassurance." Beck said sarcastically.

"No problem" Rex said.

Beck looked at Tori for help. " She will be okay. She is a strong girl"

"Okay" Beck said still unsure.

Sikowits ran back into the room, holding a tray. " Oh My Coconuts! I was being chased by a bunch of cops! They thought I was a hobo" he said out of breath.

"I wonder where they got that idea from" Jade said sipping her coffee.

Robbie laughed. "Zip up your pants" Jade demanded

He looked down. "Ugh, not again!" he yelled.

"Well anyway, I got everybody food. So enjoy" he put the food on the table and walked out the door.

"Wait, Sikowits. Where are you going?" Tori asked getting up, Andre behind her.

"I have to leave the cops are going to arrest me!" he said leaving.

Everybody was quiet in the awkwardness.

Suddenly cops walked in. "Have you guys seen a hobo –ish looking guy who was carrying a tray of food?"

Everybody nodded their head.

" Nope"

"No"

" What tray?"

" Was he wearing a skirt?"

The cops looked at everybody weirdly and left.

Andre laughed. "Have you ever thought you would have to lie to a cop to save your physco teacher for getting arrested?"

"No, but ever since I came to Hollywood Arts there is a lot of things I thought I would never say or do" Tori said."

"Name five" Beck said, curious.

" One: I got arrested in a foreign country" Tori said.

"Good times" Jade said.

" I saved your life from a man/women!" Tori yelled.

" Don't be dramatic!" Jade argued.

"Continue" Robbie said.

" Okay. Two: I fought a gorilla" Tori said.

" And lost" Jade said with a smile.

" Three: I almost died in an RV. Four: I was in a giant cupcake. Five: I had to dress up as a loser to sing Freak the Freak Out"

"Whoa, so maybe Hollywood Arts is as strange as they say" Andre said.

The doctor came in. _Please let Cat be okay _Beck thought.

" I need the family of Caterina Valentine" Mrs. and Mr. Valentine stood up along with Dave. Beck, Tori, Jade, and Robbie stood up.

" Okay, who was here when she had memory loss?" Beck, Andre, Jade and Tori raised their hands.

"Okay, I need you four" the doctor said. " I think she got her memory back. But she doesn't remember the past couple days. If you get memory loss, you don't remember getting it. So what ever happened to her before she got memory loss is what she remembers" the doctor said as they walked to her room.

"Okay" Beck said taking it in.

Jade turned to him. " So she only remembers being a Mr. Gibbons house"

"Yup" Beck said. " You guys ready?" he turned to Andre and Tori. They shook their heads.

They walked into the room.

Cat was awake her eyes widened with fear.

Beck rushed to her. "Cat, you're okay! Thank goodness!" he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Beck, why am I here? Where is Coober? Is he okay?" She asked.

"Yes, you're okay. You're with me. Everything is fine." Beck said stroking her hair.

"Why am I here?" she asked again.

" You tried to save Coober's life from an earthquake" Beck said.

"Is he okay?" Cat asked worried.

"Yes, he is perfectly fine. I'm glad you're okay" Beck said.

"Okay Beck, let me talk to her now" Jade said.

Cat sat up. "Jade is here? Is she okay? Are you? Is everybody safe?" she asked.

"Yes Cat, everybody is safe" Beck assured her.

"Okay" She saw Andre and Tori. " Hi Andre, Hi Tori" she waved.

She turned to Beck and whispered. "Why is everybody here?"

" We are all worried about you" Beck said.

"Oh, how sweet" Cat said.

Jade pushed Beck away. " You okay Cat?"

" Yeah Jade, I'm fine" Jade hugged her.

Andre hugged her next then Tori.

The doctor came in.

" Ms. Valentine is ready to go home"

* * *

><p>Everybody meet up at Cat's house to have a Cat is okay party.<p>

Cat danced into her living room with the same dress she wore to the fancy restaurant with the lobster potatoes.

Beck put his arms around her, he whispered in her ear. " You look beautiful tonight"

Cat turned around and kissed him. "Thank you" she said grabbing his hands and dancing.

Andre came. "May I steal a dance?"

"Sure" Beck said, he kissed Cat.

" Have fun" Beck said walking away to talk to Tori and Jade.

" Glad you're okay Lil' Red. You had me worried" Andre said.

" I'm sorry" Cat said. " You know when Tori threw Mr. Purple out the window I was really worried"

Andre laughed. "There's the Cat I know" he hugged her. The song ended. "Thanks for the dance" Andre said going back to Tori. Beck walked to Cat.

"Best party ever" she said.

" Glad you are having fun" Beck said smiling.

" Me too!" she beamed.

* * *

><p>The party was over and Beck helped to clean up. Beck watched Cat dance with Dave while they put the food away.<p>

He laughed.

Once Cat was finished she sat on the couch. Beck sitting next to her.

" Best night of my life" Cat said. She smiled and turned to Beck. "Thanks for doing this for me"

"Anything for my girl" he kissed her. She smiled. She knew she would remember this night forever.

**a/n: This was an extremely long chapter, I hope you liked the ending! Once again thank you to everybody ! I love everybody sooooo much! I love and appreciate every review and subscription. Thank you for your support : ) I hope you enjoyed the story. So sad it is over. But I promise I will be back with a new multi-chapter story. I will be doing some one-shots for a while.**

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


End file.
